1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a sliding valve dispenser with overcap used for dispensing liquids. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel seal and cover design for use in conjunction with a sliding valve push/pull type dispenser to reduce leakage.
2. Prior Art
Using push/pull dispenser systems to open and close closures is well known in the art of closures. However, current closures in the art often suffer measurable leakage due to either inadequate seals, or valves inadvertently remaining open after securing of an overcap to the closure. Thus, there is a need for a push/pull dispenser closure that will both easily seal when placed in the closed position and automatically close when an overcap is placed thereon.